


Exhausted

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhaustion, Family Feels, Fan-Fic of a Fan-Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Recent childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry has to leave in an emergency, Draco is sure he can cope just fine with his newly-born babies. How hard can it be?This work is set in the same universe, and uses the same OC's as the Savages series, written by the incredibly talented Polly Weasley.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> This was the first thing I ever wrote, and I am just so pleased that I did. It has honestly changed my life. 
> 
> This is a fan-fic of my lovely friend Polly Weasley's Savages series. She is both the most wonderful friend and most wonderful author, so if you haven't read those stories, please do.

Draco slid his shoulders deeper into the water of his bath. It felt warm, enveloping his body and easing out the tension from his muscles. He couldn’t remember a time that he had felt more exhausted, or when his mind had felt so spent. Every part of his consciousness was urging him up, telling him to run to the Weasley’s and seize back his babies, to never let them out of his sight again. 

The urge felt completely overwhelming. Realising his hands were locked into fists, he made an effort to breathe more slowly and centre himself. He would be no good to his beautiful babies, to Saturn or to Harry if he were broken. He needed a moment just to exist: not as a father, or a mate.

The previous night, Harry had been shocked to return from his responsibilities with the pack to find Draco in tears, sitting on the floor beside the cot. The light was off, and all of the babies were awake, in varying degrees of distress. Crouching down next to his loved one, Harry had pulled Draco to him, holding his head and shoulders down against his chest, and refusing to let go even when Draco tried to push himself free after a moment. 

“Hush now”, whispered Harry, wiping the tears from his mates face. “The babies are beautiful and safe; Saturn is with his mum, we’re here together… whatever can be so bad that you are this upset?”

Draco hadn’t trusted himself to speak, he was so emotionally fraught and broken hearted in that moment. He had thought that he would be okay when Harry had left earlier, that he had the bath and bedtime routine down to a perfect art. He had imagined Harry returning to a glass of wine, his favourite dinner on the table and long kisses on the sofa afterwards. 

But from the very first minute, his plan had failed. Bottles were thrown, splattering milk over all the wall and the other babies. The water in the bath hadn’t suited either, and so more tears were spilt. No baby wanted to be out of Draco’s arms, so the other three set to howling like their world had ended. Had Saturn been there, he would have been a wonderful big brother and set to tickling them while Draco wrestled with four little baby suits, but alas, he was away and that had upset the babies even more. 

Of course, sleeping was the last thing on their mind and they made their annoyance with Draco very clear indeed. Every time he left the room the crying got louder and more desperate, until he feared that they might do themselves an injury. No baby wanted to be held, but they hated being put down even more, and Draco found himself in tears right alongside the babies. He knew how it would look when Harry returned: no dinner, no wine and a tear stained and worn-out Draco. He felt the gorgeous evening he had planned slipping away though his fingers. 

So, as Harry stroked his hair, and kissed the tears away, Draco had felt broken hearted. He wanted to be the beautiful, sexy Omega that his mate deserved, and the perfect dad to his babies. Yet perhaps he couldn’t manage either? Harry had cradled his face, and kissed him softly on the lips. He found Draco’s eyes, and spoke softly. 

“None of what you’re doing is easy! You have no idea what a wonderful job you’re doing. The only thing that's important is that you, the babies and all of our family is happy and healthy. You look fantastic, sexier than ever. Dinner and wine don’t make me happy; you do”. 

Draco looked away at this. He didn’t feel attractive, but the undeniable truth in Harry’s words had set his mind at ease. 

“You are tired, Draco. The babies are only three weeks old, and your body hasn’t healed fully yet. Tomorrow night you’re having a break. A bath and a sleep! The Weasley’s want to babysit so I think we’ll give them the opportunity.”

Taking their perfect babies downstairs, they had settled down in front of the television. Looking at their fathers with their beautiful green eyes, their chubby bodies and their irresistible baby smell, Draco found his body relaxing, his heart mending. 

He knew he still needed tomorrow night; he was exhausted physically, and mentally, but his heart was filled with love at the perfect life he had found for himself, and the family they had made. It wasn’t the evening he had planned. But this one was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
